fantasticfourmoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Doom (Story series)
Dr. Doom (Victor Von Doom) is one of the main villains in the Fantastic Four: Story series, serving as the main villain in Fantastic Four and as the secondary villain in Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. Biography ''Fantastic Four Victor Von Doom is a science associate and rival of Reed Richards. He was born and raised in the country of Latveria, located in Eastern Europe. He was approached by Richards to fund a space mission to research the origins of the Big Bang. At this time, Reed realized that his former girlfriend Sue Storm was working for Victor. Victor was in the spaceship with Fantastic Four when they were exposed to the cosmic dust cloud. He, too, absorbed some of the foreign substance. As a result of his exposure and cutting himself on a piece of metal, he started transforming into a metallic humanoid, capable of controlling and harnessing electricity. The Fantastic Four showed themselves to the public and Sue and Reed rekindled their relationship. Meanwhile, Victor lost millions as a result of his failed space mission and his company's stock plummeted. His investors cut funding and he was nearing bankruptcy. He adopted a metal mask and a green coat, calling himself "Doom". He attacked the investor that ruined him by electrocuting him in a carpark. He then kidnapped Reed and nearly froze him, but Ben Grimm stopped him and all four burned him down and immobilized him with water. Afterwards, he was transported back to Latveria in his frozen state. However, he was far from dead. Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Doom was eventually reawakened after the residual energy of the Silver Surfer passing across Latveria awoke him. He then traveled to the North Pole and attempted to form an alliance with the Silver Surfer. He refused and blasted Doom. However, this attack only served to heal Doom's scars and skin damage, though he still retained his electric and magnetic powers. He then Deceived both the Fantastic Four and the United States Military by pretending to help them capture the Silver Surfer in the Black Forest, Germany. Once accomplished he donned his suit of armor and a new mask (both closer resembling his usual appearance) and took control of the Silver Surfer's board. After flying around and battling the Fantastic Four in their Fantasticar, they end up in Shanghai, where he impales Sue with a metal spear. After her brief death (being revived by the Silver Surfer), the Human Torch absorbs the powers of the other three heroes (effectively becoming a version of Super-Skrull) and battles Doctor Doom, separating him from the board. Ben then comes from behind with a crane and sends Doom flying into a nearby harbor and drown in the water. His fate is ultimately unknown and ambiguous. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Physiology:' Due to exposure to the same cosmic storm that granted the Fantastic Four their powers. Doom has been granted a metal like body which is "harder then titanium and stronger then diamonds". This has granted him superhuman strength, durability, electrokinesis and energy absorption. **'Superhuman Strength:' Doom's strength is sufficient enough to go toe-to-toe with the Thing and eventually overpowered him. This could be due to the organic-metallic allow his body was turning into at the time, as it was said to be stronger than titanium or carbon steel. **'Superhuman Durability:' Due to the "organic" alloy all over his body, Doom's body is now composed of was stated to be harder than diamonds. Bullets can bounce off him and he can withstand fire, although it made his metal state red. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Doom has proven that he has an extremely high tolerence for heat, as he was able to still move after the Human Torch went supernova until he was rapidly cooled. **'Superhuman Endurance:' Doom can take unbelievable amounts of punishment, taking a tremendous beating at the hands of the entire Fantastic Four with only a loud scream (resembled anguish more so than pain, though), and has never technically been shown to tire. **'Energy Absorption:' Doom has the ability to absorb energy from light sockets (aka electricity). He has also the ability to absorb the Silver Surfer's cosmic blasts to heal himself. **'Electrokinesis': After his exposure to the cosmic cloud, Victor gained the power to manipulate electrical energy. He could use it in various ways, such as absorbing electrical discharges from nearby power sources, shooting electrical blasts from his hands and body, affecting the lights around him, etc. It is questionable whether or not this is his primary power. **'Energy Beam/Electrogenesis:' Doom has shown to be capable of projecting intense, electric blasts able to disintegrate a normal person. He has also shown he can blast and an almost invisible blast of "Force" (similar to Susan Richards' ability) this was used against the Silver Surfer. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Using his electrokinesis, Doom is able to heal his injuries within a much faster rate. Relationships *Ziegfred Von Doom - Ancestor. *Leonard Kirk - Assistant. *Mr. Fantastic - Arch-rival. *Invisible Woman - Ex-lover and enemy. *Human Torch - Enemy. *Ben Grimm/Thing - Enemy. Trivia * According to a deleted scene in ''Rise of the Surfer, Doom still retailed his metallic affliction, but hid under a synthetic skin he wore, indicating that, while he was healed of his skin injuries, he wasn't rid of his metallic condition. * In the first film, as time progressed before he used Reed's machine to complete his transformation, the scar on Victor's head got larger, presumably from every time he used his electrical powers. * While the Fantastic Four's powers revolve around the four classic elements, Doom's usually revolve around the Chinese fifth element: Metal. * Although Dr. Doom is the secondary villain in Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer, he drove the plot more, while Galactus had less screen time, so Doom can be considered the main villain in the movie, while the Silver Surfer can be considered the secondary villain-turned-supporting chracter, and Galactus as the overarching villain in the movie. External links * * Gallery Category:Villains Category:Fantastic Four (film) Characters Category:Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Characters Category:Fantastic Four (2005 Video Game) Characters Category:Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (Video Game) Category:Latverians Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Doctor Doom